Forum:Additional TOC
I (Sammm✦✧(talk)) came across this on dev and to be honest the page is so long and I'm not even sure of what the page is actually for (kind of don't think it's about the specific thing that caught my eye); the page is Preferences, and if you go/scroll down to the Preferences#Reference section, you'll see additional custom TOCs on the righthand side that's the "rail section" of normal Wikia layout. The only thing I found that looks remotely relevant of the actual TOC is the subpage Preferences/Method, which is used as a template on the article, but I don't really understand how it works. I honestly think the way it just floats on the rail is very neat. I am aware that someone created the FloatingToc script; and no matter how the demo gif looks like on the page; when I actually use it, it does not work on my browser; like, yes, it can become a floating "box" and I can in fact move the "box" wherever I want, but the table of content becomes blank, like it's a blank box when it's floating when viewing on my browser, which defeats the purpose of wanting to be able to move TOC if you can't see it while it being moved. So yeah, was wondering if there's a way to turn whatever that makes Preferences/Method into a script so all pages will automatically have that extra floating TOC on the rail after scrolling down to the area when there's no longer content on the rail. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 09:58, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :As far as I can see it's hardcoded in the page, so every navigational title is manually typed into the floating TOC thing.. doubt that's what you want? Why doesn't the other script works? Did you implement it correctly? -Oh ▪ my ▪ stars (talk) 09:05, August 8, 2015 (UTC) ::I figured the custom toc on that page only happened because it's specifically set on that page, was just wondering if there's a way to do it on common.js/css or wikia.js/css so that all page it can have it instead of manually putting templates when needed. And no, I have no idea why my browser is not able to see the floating toc; I am not sure if I was clear or not, here goes: I'm not the one whose using the script, but I am unable to see the wikis that are using it, e.g.: floating toc's page on dev itself has a demo, and the demo, I'm sure, actually works for most people, but for me, I am seeing a blank box when the toc is floating. The only other known wiki I've come across that uses this script is again the OUaT wiki, and on their wiki I'm still seeing a blank box instead of the toc when it's floating. I am assuming my Safari 7.1.7 on my Mac 10.9.5 is probably a rare case when the script doesn't work; otherwise people bound to have complain about it by now, however, I do not wish to use something that unfortunately I myself cannot see, when it seem like I probably am the only person on this wiki the most lol. So yeah, hope it makes sense xDD --Sammm✦✧(talk) 14:01, August 8, 2015 (UTC) ::P.S.: One of the awkwardest thing just happened. So, for months the floating toc on the dev demo and OUaTW had not been working for me; just now, I decided to use my iPhone 4S to see how it'll work/display on mobile device, that was when I realize they actually listed out two examples. I just checked them on my laptop and I can see them when they are floating! And then I went back to dev and OUaTW, and all the sudden, BOTH of them work! (I no longer see a blank box but can actually see the toc!) I have no idea why this is happening because it really hadn't been working and still didn't up till the point I'd written to you. The only thing I can say though, is that the floating toc does not seem to be working on the safari on my iPhone (full site mode), but the template used on the Preferences page does, albeit the placement is sort of compromised (at least it worked without a hitch), whereas floating toc seems to sometimes not work for unknown reasons.... Orz ::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 16:00, August 8, 2015 (UTC) :::So yeah, base on that, if anyone has the time to develop new stuff... here's a project bahaha --Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:04, August 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::I feel like a tard. The method page is for something different, feeling extremely stupid to think they are related. The below is what that made it happen: dev.preferences addon() log() Promise main() form() post() update() fail() Main save() local() global() shared() log() Form localTab() globalTab() css() local() global() shared() log() ::::I'm placing it again just to see if it'll actually appear when it's not being previewed but published. Though obviously if appearing, none of the buttons should work cuz there's no such section headings. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 02:55, September 23, 2015 (UTC) dev.preferences addon() log() Promise main() form() post() update() fail() Main save() local() global() shared() log() Form localTab() globalTab() css() local() global() shared() log() :::::Well, I've quickly tried and it's good to not have my hopes up lol. I was surprised when I saw , but as suspected it's not something builtin after all. I then found what I missed the first time round w:c:dev:Preferences/FloatingReference.js. Still wondering if there's a way to automatically generate the TOC and not manually type them one by one in the table s/he set up. I know currently access to .js is fairly limited, but perhaps someone may be able to figure it out just by testing on their personal .js or something lol. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 03:10, September 23, 2015 (UTC)